


The journalist

by bunnysworld



Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2019 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Prince Arthur asked a commoner over for dinner
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558780
Comments: 6
Kudos: 141





	The journalist

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Have a Camelot Christmas 2019
> 
> This one might or might not be inspired by all the screencaps of The Crown floating around.

Arthur worried his lower lip and checked his looks in the looking glass again. He was nervous. The prince of the kingdom was never nervous. He was brought up to not be nervous or at least not to show it no matter what was thrown at him, but now he was and he couldn't hide it. 

When he had agreed to the interview, he had expected some old posh bloke showing up, asking him the same old questions again, too polite to ask anything out of the ordinary or adressing some of the issues the court was going through as his dumb sister had to have a very public affair with not only a commoner, but one who didn't frequent the best circles, too. 

To his surprise, they had sent a young man in an ill-fitting suit, who always seemed to be somewhere in between disgusted about the wealth the room showed and amused at the idea of someone actually living there and thinking they were something better. 

Arthur never thought he was better than other people. It wasn't his fault that he was born into a life he couldn't escape. If it were up to him, he would play footie for a living or get his hands dirty in some other profession. Alas, he would never have the chance as he was to be the next king of Albion. So no, he didn't know what it felt like to live on a budget and he didn't know how to dream big enough that there wasn't at least a slight chance to obtain what he wanted. 

Now, he wanted a nice dinner with the journalist. Even though the dark-haired man had been respectless and insulted him several times during the interview, there was an underlying challenge that Arthur wanted to accept. He didn't know if he just wanted to show the man that he was just an ordinary person or to teach him a lesson by showing him...well, what exactly? He wanted to find out. 

The man was undoubtedly very attractive. Just what Arthur liked. He was quick-witted and had a kind of humour that Arthur found utterly amusing. The sticking out ears and the blue eyes were an added bonus. Arthur still tried to keep his sexuality a secret. He would deal with the 'scandal' that would definitely come with him outing himself when it happened, on his terms, so it was risky to ask a total stranger over for dinner. Then again, the man had signed a disclosure that obligated him to have everything he wrote checked back with the palace first. Arthur hoped he wouldn't have to remind him of that. 

Then again, he had never replied to the invitation, so maybe he would be a no-show. 

Sighing without even noticing it, Arthur paced the room slowly, not really looking at the nice wintery decorations the staff had put up, but stopping at the window to see the huge tree in the courtyard where they had put up thousands of little lights. 

Just as he was convinced that the journalist wouldn't join him for dinner, a staff member appeared. 

"Your highness, Mr. Emrys has arrived."


End file.
